muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Astronema91
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. What's your name? Please check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! One helpful tip when using talk pages is to enter four tildes after your text, like this: ~~~~. This will include your username and a timestamp which helps everyone better interact with you. Have fun! Also, is there a source for the alternate named used for Sesame Street Stays Up Late!? —Scott (talk) 22:13, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi Gemma! Thanks for the note on my tak page about the alternate PBS title. (Just so you know, we normally keep user talk conversations all in one place; if I ask someone a question, I place their user talk page on my watchlist so I know when they've replied.) Is there any chance you could get a screenshot of the title card from your VHS, or possibly add when it aired? It's not that we don't believe you, but we're pretty good with keeping up with verifying sources so that the content doesn't become questionable in the future. Welcome again! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask :) —Scott (talk) 22:34, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Scott! I guess I'm still working out the kinks with the talk pages...thanks for the info! About making a screenshot of the title card, I suppose I could try to do it. I don't have a VHS capture device on my computer (just a DVD one), so I guess the only way I could do it would be to take a picture of my TV when I play the tape and the title card appears. I'm not sure what kind of quality it would be in, but if you'd like me to try and do that, I'll do the best I can! :) About the date of the show, I think my mom recorded it for me when it first aired (or maybe it was a repeat) sometime in 1993. But I'm not sure...I'll ask her (if she remembers). -Gemma 19:43, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, Gemma :) Take your time getting comfortable with the format. As for the title card, go ahead and take a photo. If the quality's not that great, it will encourage someone with a copy to upload a better version... and that's what a wiki's all about! —Scott (talk) 19:47, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Hi Scott! I added a picture of the alternate title card for Sesame Street Stays Up Late!. It's the very best quality I could get (from it being taken from a TV), so I hope that it's good enough. :) :::::Hi Gemma, that'll do just fine! Like I said, the wiki's all about constantly improving our research, so we might get an update at some point. But I don't think many people have that version taped from TV, so what you've got is the best the wiki's got right now :) —Scott (talk) 14:16, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's also easily verifiable by all the newspaper reviews, which used the full title "Sesame Street Stays Up Late! A Monster New Year's Eve Party." Great work, Gemma! Also, as a by the by, I tinkered with your edits on Marisa Leal, just because we haven't generally been including which role an actor played when the page is all about the international voice actor (unless it's a situation like Monty Python movies where the actor played multiple roles and was dubbed by different people in each, or dubbing an actor's role in a franchise), and it just elongates the page a bit too much. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:54, 12 May 2007 (UTC)